


The Glorious Hindsight

by reeei



Series: McDanno drabbles [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Character Study, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Ohana, Pining, Pre-Slash, Resolved Sexual Tension, Swearing, mention of sexuality struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't seem to control his eyes these days. And there's someone he'd like to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glorious Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torchwood1701 (lovethecoat51)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/gifts).



> Scott Caan has a magnificent behind so this happened.  
> This is vaguely set during season 2 when Cath and Gabby are off somewhere. (My setting here is that both couples are taking a break.) And Lori has a crush on Steve. Anyway, it isn't really in the canon timeline, so I guess you can read it as an AU if you want.  
> Thanks to my Captain torchwood1701 for solving my English problems (so confusing this language) and laughing at my dumb jokes and telling me to write more <3  
> Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/83003877911/).

Steve can’t take his eyes off of a certain…behind. It’s becoming a problem.  _And_  his team is slowly coming to realizations. Which makes it that much worse.

Kono is the first. She eyes him curiously and seems amused when she catches him staring at that particular behind.

Weeks later, Chin Ho finds out. He glances at Steve a bit wide-eyed at first, and then he shakes his head, smiling.

Finally, it is Lori. She gives him her kicked kitten eyes peeks that whole day, no, the whole week.

Steve feels exceptionally guilty about Lori finding out, those kitten eyes are devastating.

He has seen some really nice butts in his life, grade A military butts, no less. But it has never gotten out of control for him like this. Not even for those butts he ends up touching.

Well, maybe that’s the problem. This is a butt that he cannot touch but wants to. Oh, he wants to so bad.

It isn’t always like this. At first, it was accidental, quick glances. Then it escalates to less-unintentional, lingering peeks. And now he can’t seem to enter a room without checking where that ass is first.

This is ridiculous.

And he has no idea what he’s supposed to do.

 

 

"Just ask him out, Boss." Kono teases when she catches Steve staring,  _again_.

Steve keeps his cool face and mutters, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

"Oh, c’mon, brah. I know you know that we know you wanna." Kono tilts her head towards the beautiful behind that’s as magnificent as always.

Steve can’t help but gives it one more peek. The said behind’s owner is currently busy talking to Grace at the entrance of the main room, which means he’s squatting, which means… _which means nothing_.

He waves around his head as if he can physically wave those images of a well-filled pair of pants away, along with some other imaginings of those pants’ whereabouts.

_No, stop it, McGarrett. Get it together._

Steve forces himself to focus on Kono. “You were saying?”

"I was saying that you should ask him out." Kono smirks innocently.

 _Which is a talent that she does not need_ , Steve thinks to himself.

"I mean the case, Officer Kalakaua." Steve hopes for his sanity and her well-being that she will let it go.

She does, but with a smile through the whole briefing.

 

 

To put it simply, Steve “realizes” that he’s bisexual when he was in the Academy. He has not openly come out. He’s in the Navy after all. You don’t come out. And he has never had a relationship with men. Not that he’s had any real relationships with women, either. But he only does one night stands with men. He tries his best to avoid sleeping with any guy he might run into in the future. Relationships of any kind will complicate things, they will make the not-coming-out part very tricky.

He doesn’t come out. He doesn’t even think of himself as bisexual most of the time.

It’s not healthy, he knows.

And now he has an obsession with his very male partner’s ass and his coworkers all know about it. They even encourage him to go after it, no,  _him_.

Something has changed both around and inside of him. He is not sure if he’s relieved or more anxious than ever.

And he doesn’t know if Danny is bisexual or not. They haven’t talk about anything that personal.

One thing he’s sure, there’s no way that he can do a one night stand with Danny to make all of these (probably one way) sexual tension go away.

He knows he doesn’t want to do a one night thing with Danny.

Because he wants something more than just the ass.

 _Fuck_.

He’s so fucked. So. Fucked.

 

 

"You’re not fucked, brah. You’re the opposite of fucked. You’re as unfucked as a new-born baby." Kono says.

"I think what she’s trying to say is that…" Chin considers for a second, "You need to get laid. And not just with anyone, with a certain  _someone_.”

"Oh yeah. Your unfucked-ness is killing us." Kono smirks.

"Just her, not us. Although your crush on Danny  _is_  making me somewhat uncomfortable.” Chin clarifies.

"Oh my god, cuz. You did not just say the word out loud." Kono stares at Chin in disbelief.

"What word? Crush?" Chin asks. Kono shakes her head. Chin tries again, "Danny?"

Kono nods violently.

"I don’t have a crush!" Steve exclaims.

Chin and Kono look at him with pity.

"I don’t!" Steve repeats.

"If you insist, Boss." The corner of Kono’s mouth twitches.

"Jesus. Go home, you two. And tell Lori she can go, too. I’ll finish the paperwork,  _by myself_.” Steve announces.

Chin and Kono exchange a look before waving Steve good-bye.

 

 

"Where are the others?" Danny pokes his head into Steve’s office. "Did they finish the paperwork already? I’ve only left for like twenty minutes!"

"I sent them home." Steve answers.

"You sent them home? Governor Denning said he wanted to see those reports tomorrow before noon!" Danny sounds exasperated.

"I’ll finish the preliminary reports. Those should be enough." Steve calmly explains.

Danny doesn’t talk back. Steve looks up. 

"What?" He asks.

Danny studies his face. Steve keeps his expressions still. Danny finally starts talking.

"I dropped off my kid first so I can finish those damn reports. And now you’re telling me I didn’t have to?"

"You’re welcome to help, you know." Steve keeps his expressions very, very neutral.

"Fine, I’ll order pizza." Danny finally says after an extensive inspection of Steve’s face.

"Pineapple and ham, please."

"No way in hell."

 

 

They mostly work in their own offices that evening, only going to the other person’s office when they need to compare notes.

Steve wraps up first and sends the files to Danny. A distant yelling carries to Steve’s office after five seconds.

“ _STEVEN JACK MCGARRETT, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. THIS IS NOT A REPORT, THESE ARE YOUR FIELD NOTES!_ ”

Steve merrily swaggers over. “Yes, Danny? What’s wrong?”

"Are you kidding me now?  _This_  is your definition of preliminary reports? In _bullet points_? One A4 page for a three months operation?” Danny’s voice goes up an octave.

"Well, it is preliminary…"

"No, this is not a report. I can’t believe I have to say this. Go back to your room and write your goddamn report, Steven. The least you could do is LOSE THE BULLET POINTS." Danny yells towards the end of the sentence.

"But I like bullet points." Steve protests, almost pouts.

Danny gives him a murderous glare.

Steve wisely hurries back into his own office.

 

 

After they actually finish the preliminary reports. Danny drives Steve home. Correction: Steve drives himself home in Danny’s Camaro with Danny.

Danny calls Grace when he gets in the car and they talk for about five minutes. After he hangs up, there is a long and suffering silence. (At least to Steve it is.)

"Why did you send them home early? And before you give me more crap, I don’t buy it." Danny asks, his tone even.

Steve considers for a moment. “Honestly? I don’t know.”

Danny is scanning Steve’s face again. Steve’s blinks.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you’ve been checking out my ass for months?" Danny asks.

Steve stomps on the brake, hard.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Why did you do that? Are you trying to kill us?" Danny yells.

Steve feels his cheeks getting warmer and his heart rate goes up. He resumes driving.

"I…uh…I have not check out your ass." Steve squeezes out.

"You lying liar. What? You think I’m blind? You think I don’t see you looking? Staring?" Danny’s Jersey accent gets stronger. It goes straight to Steve’s…below gut.

"I do not check out your ass. It’s just that…it’s like your tie, which now you don’t wear, thankfully. Your pants are too tight for you to move around!" Steve blurts out.

"Too tight, huh. And he says he doesn’t check out my ass." Danny grins.

Steve decides it is wise for him to shut up.

"You’re not too bad yourself, sailor." Danny says.

Steve almost stomps the brake again.

"What did you say?" Steve turns his head slightly to glance at Danny.

"You heard me." Danny grins wider.

"Was that a compliment, Danno?"

"I’d like to think it was more than a compliment, Steven."

Steve seriously thinks he should not be operating any moving vehicle right now. He almost drives off the road and there’s cliff next to them in about seven feet to their right.

"Jesus, Danny."

"I bet you even have a pet name for my ass."

"No, I don’t!"

"I bet you have so many fantasies relating to my ass that you jerk off to." Danny chuckles.

"Oh my fucking…Danny, stop. Please. I said please." Steve begs.

Danny, for once, shuts up on demand.

 

 

Steve has never been more glad to see his own driveway. He parks the Camaro and when he was about to eject himself out of the car, a hand holds onto his elbow. He freezes.

"May I come in, Steve?" Danny quietly asks.

Steve nods tightly. The hand lifts off and Steve already wants it back on his elbow, or on any other part of his body. He’s not picky.

They walk into the house in silence.

When they’re both in the house, Danny asks, “Is Mary coming home tonight?”

Steve shakes his head. He doesn't think it’s a good idea for him to open his mouth right now. Anything may come out.

"Who got your tongue?" Danny teases.

"You." Steve croaks.

Danny looks at him so fondly it makes Steve’s chest tight.

He paces into Steve’s personal space and stands on his tip-toe.

"Do you mind, you stupidly beautiful giant? Trying to kiss you here." Danny whispers.

"Anything for you, Danny." Steve lowers his head and meet Danny’s lips. His hands immediately find their way onto  _the_  ass.

"Where are your hands?" Danny pulls back and questions.

"Where they should be?" Steve suggests.

"Stop smiling. You’re killing me with that ten-year-old dumb kid’s smile." Danny mockingly scolds.

Steve doesn't think he can smile any wider than he already is. So he does the next best thing to piss Danny off.

He squeezes  _the_  ass firmly.

Danny yelps.


End file.
